Ash's New Dad
by JoKeR
Summary: JoKeR hasn't been in the writing scene for quite a long time and he starts his career up again with Ash and Pikachu! -Ash Ketchum hadn't seen JoKeR in nearly two decades and he was shocked when he walked in on him playing catch with his good friend Pikachu.-


_"Ash Ketchum hadn't seen JoKeR in nearly two decades and he was shocked when he walked in on him playing catch with his good friend Pikachu."_

Ash Ketchum was at his mom's house with Pikachu in Pallet Town, Kanto awaiting his mom to get home to cook her famous Miso and Leek Soup. It felt as if he hadn't tasted her scrumptious cooking for years since he had traveled the world to become the Pokémon Master that he was today; and he was starting to get hungry.

"Hey Pikachu, what do you think is holding up mom at the store?" Ash asked the little pudgy rodent as he threw a ball across the room in hopes to work off some of the lard the disfigured rat had been holding onto since they had been taking the relaxing route.

Pikachu stopped chasing the ball and tilted his head with one pointy ear up and the other down and made what he thought was a cute thinking face and replied, "Pika pi." Which basically was a polite way of telling Ash Ketchum to suck on the short end of the stick.

Ash laughed, "Yeah, what am I asking you for anyways, like you would know!" Ash gave another chuckle and picked Pikachu up and gave him a hug. To which Pikachu responded with giving him a 2,000v jolt that knocked a crispy black Ash back onto his keister and had him gasping for breath, "Yahowza Pikachu! Next time a good kiss would be fine!"

"Do you need to be so chummy with that skunk, Ash? Don't you know that he could have rabies?" JoKeR walked into the room with Ash's mom, Delia.

Ash Ketchum hadn't seen JoKeR in nearly two decades and he was shocked when he walked in on him playing catch with his good friend Pikachu, "JoKeR! What are you doing in town? And welcome back mom!"

JoKeR placed the groceries he was carrying for Delia on the dining room counter and walked over to Ash and helped him up, "I came to see you buddy! I haven't written anything in so long I wanted to get a hang of it again!"

Ash and JoKeR embraced as old friends do when they haven't seen each other in years, he elated his excitement, "I am so overjoyed to see you right now, JoKeR! It's like having Gary Oak raised from the grave!"

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't know he had passed away! How is Professor Oak handling it?" JoKeR asked concerned.

Ash laughed, "Oh, he's as fine as ever since tying the knot with Misty! He could care less about his failure of a grandson! Did you hear that Misty is pregnant?!"

JoKeR had not been in touch with anyone other than Delia, recently, when she had contacted him about catching up on old times, "I'm shocked! Ash, I didn't even know that sly old dog had any more tricks left in him! I wasn't even aware that they had gotten married, when did that happen?"

"Nearly fifteen years now! They're on their fifth baby now! He got her when she was fresh out of High School! I kind of regret not being able to stay with her though, she has aged nicely, JoKeR," Ash looked down at his feet, shuffling a bit of memories in his head as he held back his tears of regret.

JoKeR felt the awkwardness of the situation and brought up why he had arrived, "I'm going to marry your mom, dude! I'm going to be your dad!"

Ash and Pikachu looked up, from where they had dropped, sulking in the corner long enough to see JoKeR standing over them with a mallet. He pummeled them over the heads hard enough to knock them both unconscious and then dragged them both out to the back yard and buried each of them to their heads in soil.

A few hours later, Ash opened his eyes to see JoKeR holding his mom by the waist and kissing her on the cheek while she giggled and blushed. Delia was the first to notice that her son had woken and she playfully pushed JoKeR back and pointed over to Ash accusingly.

"Oh, I see that you have awoken, Ash. Sorry you couldn't stay around for the wedding but it'll be kind of awkward with you around so I am going to have to eliminate you like I did with Pikachu," JoKeR gleefully spouted as he placed a mirror at Ash's eye level so he could see Pikachu squirming behind him.

"He's not dead! Help! You don't have to do this JoKeR! It'll be alright, I can be your son! I know how to play nice, just let us go; it's not too late!" Ash screamed and cried as he struggled to unearth himself.

"No, he's dead, I checked," JoKeR laughed, just then a Weedle ruptured through the top of Pikachu's head, brain particles mashing in it's mouth as it looked hungrily at the back of Ash's head, "You probably already know that Weedle especially likes the brains of it's victims and will gladly move onto another victim without devouring the entirety of it's last victim if it sees a helpless prey near it!"

Weedle shot out from Pikachu's skull at an amazing speed and stung its sharp horn into the base of Ash's skull, with all its momentum it was able to slip easily into Ash's head cavity where it made it's next meal and would eventually devour to his body and limbs where it would lay eggs before dying.

"Oh JoKeR, you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet!" Delia giggled as she was whisked into his strong arms and taken into their house.

"Let's not let anything stand in our way again, Delia; it has been too long since we have last been together," JoKeR whispered into her ear as we find our self at the final scene of today's tale. Until next time, have a wonderful day!


End file.
